


Bad Idea

by kidakunx2



Series: Flannel [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, and still cute, another rly short one, but happer!!, these two slay me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 08:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidakunx2/pseuds/kidakunx2
Summary: Kuroo has a good idea, but Kenma thinks it's an extremely bad idea. You be the judge :3





	

Kenma finished tying the calico cat patterned apron around his waist, and answered his Skype call. He took another look around the kitchen, at the pots, pans, ingredients, laptop on the counter, and the recipe open in another tab. He sighed. Not even saying hello, Kenma voiced his opinion to the laptop first. 

“Kuroo, this is a bad idea.” 

The video filled in and Kenma could see his boyfriend pulling the strings tight on his horribly pink “Kiss the Cook!” apron. Kenma grimaced out of sheer secondhand embarrassment. 

“OH, come on. It’s a great idea! It’s like we’re cooking for each other! And you’ll be here to walk me through it, right?”

“I’m worried you’ll set something on fire.”

“That was ONCE-”

“Three times-”

“I told you, the last two were Bo’s fault-”

“Akaashi and I disagree.” 

Kuroo ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, but somehow made it look a little better.

“I can’t believe it. Everyone I love is ganging up on me.” 

“It’s not our fault you’re dangerous in the kitchen. We’re telling you the cold truth like good friends and boyfriends do.” 

Kenma hid his giggle behind an oven mitt as he heard Kuroo mutter again, “I don’t believe this.” 

“So, are we getting started, or what?” Kenma traded his oven mitt for a peeler in one hand, and a potato in the other. Kuroo turned out of the frame to rummage for ingredients. 

“Yeah, I guess so. I’m hungry.” Kenma could hear him while rooting in a silverware drawer. “I only have the kitchen reserved until 8:00.” Kuroo turned back into the frame with a small carrot, and what looked like the biggest knife in the entire kitchen. 

“What’s the first step?”

“Kuroo, NO-”


End file.
